Ulbert Alain Odle
Name: Ulbert Alain Odle Epithet: Demon God Master of the Final Incantation Lord of Forbidden Knowledge Manipulator of Laws Race: Heteromorphic Race Baphomet (High-Tier Demon) Gender: Male. Height: 185 cm. Affiliation: Ainz Ooal Gown Sorcerer Kingdom Occupation: Guild Member Viceroy of Nazarick Residence: Great Tomb of Nazarick 9th Floor - Royal Suite Karma: Negative 500 - Extremely Evil NPC Created: Demiurge TOTAL LEVEL (100): Racial Level (25): Imp (10) Goat Demon (10) Baphomet (5) Job Level (75): Sorcerer (15) Entropomancer (10) Red Sage (10) Arcane Savant (5) Scourge (10) World Disaster (5) Warlock (10) Eldritch Master (5) Hell Lord (5) STATS: HP: 65. MP: Exceeds Limit. Phy. Atk.: 40. Phy. Def.: 60. Agility: 45. Mag. Atk.: Exceeds Limit. Mag. Def.: 95. Resistance: 90. Special Ability: 95. Total: + 690. Fighting Style: Ulbert is a Sorcerer/Warlock hybrid with high DPS, but he is also capable of using a great variety of arcane spells due to his skill Dark Wisdom. He is stated to have learned more than One Thousand Spells. He has also some classes as a Warlock, which once combined with his racial classes, allow him to summon and control various Demons to support him in battle. He can summon legions of low-level Demon or a few high-level demons, strengthening them with his special skills. His favorite spells are those of the fire element, as well as dark, gravity and space. He can use the most powerful offensive spell . Special Skills: Metamagic: Ulbert is reputed for his skills with Metamagic. Fire Immunity, Mind-Effect Immunity (as a Baphomet), Poison & Disease Immunity (as a Goat Demon), Magic Invalidation IV (only tier 8 or above can affect him), Instant Death & Energy Drain Immunity (As a Entropomancer), Dark Wisdom Evil Authority (Passive): There is a chance to turn individuals with negative karma into a subordinate. Its effect also strengthen Mind Effect-based skills/spells over targets with negative karma. Command Mantra: Disciple of Darkness' passive skill. It can be put ON/OFF. It can control people up to lv40 with his words. Summon Demon (Skill): including its variants (can be used as a skill x times per day, and as a spell) Strengthen Demon Control Demon Magic Damage Enhancement (Passive): increase the damage output of his spells by 50 % as a passive for his Scourge and World Disaster job classes. Grand Catastrophe: The most powerful offensive spell in YGGDRASIL. Field of Entropy: an AOE-type aura capable of negating any form of recovery as long as it is activated. However, its weakness is that it also includes the user himself. A skill obtained from his Entropomancer job class that is specialized in destruction. Eldritch Disruption: A skill to dispel an arcane spell, obtained from the Eldritch Master job class. it cannot dispel a Super Tier magic spell and can only be used 3x/day. Eldritch Eye: the highest form of Magic Eyes, allowing him to see the MP of people and objects, as well as discern the effect of any magic similar to an Appraisal. He can also see through invisibility and fake status. Soul-Bought Miracle: A racial skill that allows him to use any spell up to the 8th tier once per day, including one he didn't learn. Dimension Lock: Racial skill for high-tier demon (Baphomet), which can seal teleportation-based spells and skills. Channel Hellfire (Passive): Any fire-based spell/skill used by Ulbert turn into Hellfire, obtaining half fire-type damage and half-negative type damage. Its effects are stronger against those with positive karma. Hell Summoning: Hell Lord's trump card. It turns the terrain into , similar to the Super Tier Spell Creation. In addition to its fire-based properties, it has the effect to buff the Demons within its boundaries and debuff those with positive karma. It has no special effect on those with negative karma except its fire-based damage. Over Rank Magic - Pandemonium: Summon 6 Evil Lords (lv 85) Over Rank Magic - Creation Over Rank Magic - lä Shub-Niggurath Over Rank Magic - Summoning of an Avatar of God Over Rank Magic - Wish Upon A Star Over Rank Magic - Judgement of Osiris Over Rank Magic - Great Malediction Curse-killing Poison Over Rank Magic - Wind of Corruption Over Rank Magic - Book of Revelations Malevolent Locusts Over Rank Magic - Change the World Over Rank Magic -Disaster of Abaddon's Locusts Over Rank Magic - End of Earth Over Rank Magic - Fallen Down Over Rank Magic - Sword of Damocles Over Rank Magic - Dark Dream Over Rank Magic - Wrath of Muspelheim